1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a method of and apparatus for producing power, and more particularly, to a method of and apparatus for producing power from solar energy.
2. Background of the Invention
In recent times the interest in solar energy systems that produce electricity has grown markedly in search for alternative energy sources and also reduction of carbon dioxide emissions. One of the things that have had to be dealt with is low efficiency of converting the solar energy into electricity. Furthermore, these systems still are expensive to construct and maintain.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of and apparatus for providing uninterruptible power wherein the disadvantages as outlined are reduced or substantially overcome.
In accordance with the present invention, apparatus is provided for producing power comprising a reformer for reforming a hydrocarbon material and producing syngas comprising hydrogen, carbon monoxide and carbon dioxide and often residual hydrocarbon material and small quantities of other gases. Furthermore, the apparatus comprises a combustion chamber of a gas turbine unit that receives the syngas and combusts the syngas and produces flue gases comprising carbon dioxide and other gases that are supplied to the gas turbine contained in the gas turbine unit. In addition, the apparatus includes a bottoming cycle unit of a combined cycle power plant that receives exhaust gases from the gas turbine and produces power and from which combustion gases exit. A carbon dioxide separator is also included in the apparatus that receives combustion gases exiting the bottoming cycle unit and separates carbon dioxide from the other combustion gases. A compressor is provided that supplies the separated carbon dioxide to the reformer for reforming the hydrocarbon material. Preferably, according to the present invention, the reformer comprises a solar reformer. In addition, the gas turbine unit includes a compressor that compresses air and also an electric generator coupled to the gas turbine that produces electricity. Moreover, the hydrocarbon material can preferably be chosen from the following group: methane, natural gas, landfill gas, biogas, etc, or other suitable material such as kerosene, liquid petroleum gas (LPG), etc.
In addition, the present invention includes a method for producing power comprising the following step of reforming a hydrocarbon material in a reformer for producing syngas comprising hydrogen, carbon monoxide and carbon dioxide. Furthermore, the method includes the step of supplying the syngas to the combustion chamber of a gas turbine unit that combusts the syngas and produces flue gases comprising carbon dioxide and other gases that are supplied to the gas turbine contained in the gas turbine unit. In addition, the method also includes the step of supplying exhaust gases exiting the gas turbine to a bottoming cycle unit of a combined cycle power plant for producing power and from which combustion gases exit. Furthermore, the method also includes the step of supplying the combustion gases to a carbon dioxide separator that separates carbon dioxide from the other combustion gases; and supplying the separated carbon dioxide to the reformer using a compressor for reforming the hydrocarbon material. Preferably, the compressor is electrically driven or driven by a generator shaft. E.g., the shaft of the gas turbine can drive the compressor. Additionally, preferably, the step of supplying the separated carbon dioxide to the reformer for reforming the hydrocarbon material can be carried out by supplying the separated carbon dioxide to a solar reformer.
Furthermore, when the separated carbon dioxide is supplied to a solar reformer, the solar energy is supplied as heat to the solar reformer by the sun during the daytime. During night-time, when no solar energy is available, the hydrocarbon material and separated carbon dioxide will continue to flow through the solar reformer without producing syngas by reforming the hydrocarbon material and the hydrocarbon material and separated carbon dioxide will be supplied to the combustion chamber of the gas turbine where combustion of the hydrocarbon material will take place.